The proposed work is an effort aimed at understanding the mechanism of endogenous hypertriglyceridemia in man and animal. More specifically, this laboratory is interested in the relationship between abnormal carbohydrate metabolism and the development of endogenous hypertriglyceridemia. In these studies we plan to use both human and animal models of hypertriglyceridemia in an effort to define the mechanisms responsible for the abnormal lipoprotein metabolism. In so doing, measurements of triglyceride production and removal rate are performed, and efforts are made to correlate these results with various aspects of carbohydrate and lipid metabolism.